From Bookworm to Trainer
by ALonelyGirl12
Summary: I'll try to make this story as creative as possible. I'm new to this fandom so can you guys go easy on me? Story takes place in the Sinnoh region. Some places are slightly altered for the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon. **

Compared to your average person, I'm weird. Not in a disgusting way, more of a bookworm-ish way. In other words, I prefer reading books rather than going out there and exploring the Sinnoh region. Because of that, I get scared rather easily and a bit timid. And of course, I'm a bit socially awkward. This means I have no friends, actually I have one friend but we'll get to that later.

Anyway, currently I'm at the Canalave Library, reading my favorite books to pass the time away. After all when everybody is busy texting on their phones, nobody is at the library. That's fine with me. Less people mean more peace and quiet for me. In other news, I feel like I'm forgetting something but I don't know what.

I heard the front door of the library close. I looked up from the book that I was reading (A Tale of Two Regions) to see who it was. It was my mom.

"Emma!" My mom yelled.

"Shh,"the librarian hissed.

My mom blushed. "Sorry Mrs. Warner." She turned to face me.

"Emma", she repeated again more softly.

"What?" I answered.

She had a mischievous smile on her face. "You silly girl, you forgot already? It's your birthday today."

Oh yeah. That was what I've forgotten.

"Come home soon, your dad and I have a surprise for you!" she added cheerfully. With that she left.

Well if it's _that _big of a surprise and that my mom bothered to tell me, I decided to go.

* * *

When I got home, it was around 7:00 P.M. I noticed that the lights were off inside the house and that Chris's bike was on my front lawn too.

Confused, I opened my front door.

Nothing could've prepared me for what happened next.

The moment I stepped inside, the lights went on. Temporary blinded, I tripped over myself and landed with a _thud _on the floor.

A chorus of happy birthdays went out from the center of the room. I squinted my eyes to get a better look.

My parents, younger siblings, and my best friend Chris were gathered around the coffee table. There was a big cake in the center of it. I also noticed that Chris carried two brown colored Pokémon, an eevee based on my books.

With an excited smile on Chris's face and his brown eyes sparking he handed me one of the eevee's.

"Happy 14th birthday Emma!"he said. "By the way, starting tomorrow we'll be trainers. Isn't that great?"

…What?

**Yes, I do realize that this chapter is incredibly short. But they'll get longer as the story goes on. **

**So what did you think of it? If I need to improve in anything, let me know in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm, I noticed that I didn't get any reviews last chapter. Then again, maybe summiting it at 1:00 in the morning (EST) didn't help. **

**I do not own Pokémon.**

"Emma Elizabeth Hawthorne!" my mom yelled from downstairs. "C'mon, you're going to be late to your meeting with Professor Rowan!"

"Ugh, coming!" I answered back. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock, eight in the morning.

Last night my parents and I were arguing over whether or not I should become a Pokémon trainer. Of course, Chris took my parents side. Traitor.

After what've been hour an hour of arguing back and forth, I finally gave in.

The eevee that Chris gave me turned out to be a female and I had to nickname her. So I named her Charlotte. Chris's eevee was a male, so he named his Walter. Both of ours were newly born so they immediately associated themselves with us. What I mean by that was that they thought Chris and I were their parents. Great, I just turned 14 and I'm already a mom.

Anyway, I groggily bean my morning routine. You know, brushing teeth and changing clothes. The usual.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was particularly short for my age, 5 feet. I changed into a clean, white button down shirt and a pair of jeans. I did my brown hair into a messy ponytail and put on my glasses, making sure that they were crooked. Satisfied, I went downstairs.

* * *

The first thing that I smelled coming into the kitchen was chocolate-chip pancakes and what looked like sour poffins. I found my mom making breakfast with Charlotte (my eevee) on her right shoulder.

My mom turned around and smiled at me. "Good morning dear! I'm just making your favorite breakfast to start off your journey. Chris came by to pick you up but you weren't ready yet so he left without you."

I sighed. It was typical of him to do that, always running off when he got too impatient.

I took a step into the kitchen. I felt something wet and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with a sore butt.

My mom rushed over. "Oh dear," my mom said. "I forgot to tell you that Charlotte has an impish nature, so watch where you're going. Speaking of natures, since Charlotte is impish, that means she likes sour food. Chris's eevee, Walter, has a modest nature so he likes dry poffins."

Great, I thought. My eevee is a practical joker. I moved my eyes a little to a right and found that Charlotte had a mischievous smile on her face. I wanted to slap that smile right off her face but this is the pokémon that I'm going to spend my whole journey with. I'm just going to have to suck it up and bear with it. Who knows? She might grow out of it.

After my mom cleaned up the mess, she began to serve breakfast. The chocolate chip pancakes were for my mom and I, and the poffins were for Charlotte.

As we began eating, I noticed that Charlotte was sniffing at the poffins curiously. I got up from my seat, took a poffin from the bowl and gave it to her to eat.

"C'mon Charlotte," I said gently. "You need to eat." To give her some encouragement, I ate the poffin that was in my hand. Bad idea.

My face immediately puckered up and there was a weird sensation in my stomach. Having the need to throw up and I went to the nearest trash can and did it there. Oh Arceus, what have I done?

I looked behind me. My mom had an amused expression on her face and I saw Charlotte examining the poffins. After seeing me throw up, she decided to try one. A delightful expression lit up her face and she began to devour the poffins. In 15 seconds, she managed to empty the whole bowl. Dang, that eevee could eat.

My mom went up to me and patted my back. "You did the right thing honey." She glanced at the clock. "Oh goodness, we're late! Emma, grab Charlotte and get into the car.!"

* * *

The drive to Sandgem wasn't as long as I thought it would be. The farthest I've ever been out of Canalave City was going to Iron Island for a field trip. That was a fun day.

Anyway, in about 30 minutes we were in Sandgem town. It was smaller than I expected. The houses were nice and small and the only big building was Professor's Rowan's lab, according to my guide book at least.

During our drive through Sandgem town, I saw 3 kids with 3 pokémon, one for each. They were all around the same age. There was a blue haired girl with a Piplup, a blonde guy with a Chimchar, and a dark haired guy with a Turtwig. They looked like they were going to have a pokémon battle. But before could study them more closely, my mom drived away.

In 5 minutes, we were in front of Professor Rowan's lab. Through the windows I can see Chris getting something from the professor. A map and something else I couldn't tell. But based on his face, he was really excited. I noticed that he was wearing cargo pants and a blue shirt. The blueness of his shirt made his skin tanner than normal and his eyes sparkled with delight.

My mom and I got out of the car. I was holding Charlotte in my arms. At some point, during the trip, she fell asleep. So I put her back into her pokeball.

The front door opened and Professor Rowan and Chris came out. The moment he saw me his face lit up again.

"Look Emma!" he said. He handed me the things that the professor gave him. "I got a map, my trainer card, some pokeballs, and even a Pokedex!"

"That's great Chris!" I answered. "When did you get here anyway?"

"Oh, I just got here actually. I walked from Canalave City to Sandgem town. It took a while but at least I'm here right? And how's Charlotte doing?"

"She's doing fine, a bit of a troublemaker though." To prove my point, I sent out Charlotte out of her pokeball. In a high-pitched voice she cried "Eevee." "How's Walter doing?" I asked.

Chris had a smirk on his face. "He's already gotten stronger. After all, nothing says adventure like having a wild pokémon battle. He sent out his eevee. To be honest, he looked stronger than before. "Speaking of battles, want to have one now? Whoever wins gets- "

"Ah and you must be Miss Emma Hawthorne!"

I turned around and saw that Professor Rowan was speaking to me. He had white hair and was wearing a blue vest coupled with a black tie.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

He bent down to pet Charlotte on the head. Charlotte seemed to like him already. Then he stood back up again. "And you plan on becoming a Pokémon Trainer?"

I looked at my shoes. "Not exactly, I was _pressured_, to be one. But after some convincing from my parents and Chris, I decided to be one."

"I see." He said. "Well come in and I'll give you some things to start off your journey and you'll be on your way."

He turned to face my mom and Chris. "Mrs. Hawthorne, can you accompany your daughter? And Mr. Light can you stay out here?"

"Why wouldn't I? My baby girl is finally becoming a woman!" my mom gushed.

I felt my face get warmer. "Mom!"

"Of course Mr. Rowan." Chris answered. "Good Luck Emma!"

Approximately a half an hour later, I finally got the things I needed. We would've been out sooner if Charlotte didn't "accidently" knock over a shelf of books.

It was about 10:00 now. My mom insisted that Chris and I stay for lunch before leaving. Walter and Charlotte had their poffins. I noticed that they didn't get along so well with each other.

Over cups of coffee and a couple of sandwiches we discussed what we going to do. First Chris and I would go to Jubilife City and maybe catch a few pokémon on the way too. Then we'd go to all the major cities in Sinnoh to beat the gym leaders. And if we get that far, we go to Victory Road and challenge the Elite Four and Champion. All while catching pokémon to build our team and completing the Pokedex.

The whole thing sounded like a daunting task and I wanted to curl up in a ball. I doubt that the whole thing will go as planned, but life's a roller coaster. You can't expect the whole thing to be as easy as pie right?

At around two o-clocks in the afternoon, Chris and I set off on our journey in the Sinnoh region. We both promised that we would go back to Canalave soon and visit our moms.

When I took my first step out of Sandgem town, I looked back. My mom had a sad smile on her face. She looked like she was about to cry. I looked towards Route 202. Like always, Chris was ahead of me.

I sighed. I promise I'll visit soon mom, I thought.

**I did say that the chapters were going to get longer right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**-dodges sharp objects- **

**I'm so, so, sorry for not updating in, like, 3 months. School started and yeah… high school is a lot harder and time consuming then I thought it would be. **

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language. And BTW, by "long" I mean more than 500 words. But it's the content that counts right? (according to my English teacher at least).**

**WARNING: I fail at writing pokémon battles. But hopefully I will improve. **

**I do not own Pokémon. **

Its official, I hate the outdoors. Why you ask?

For one thing, I am not cut out for travelling long distances. Within 25 minutes of flat out walking, I was already tired (yes I know. It's pathetic. Sue me). Wild Pokémon encounters kept bothering Charlotte and I. Eventually Charlotte got tired of walking and returned to her pokeball.

On the bright side, Chris's and my eevee did get stronger. We both caught new pokémon too.

Chris caught a male Bidoof and named him Josh. Josh was quite timid since he never met a human before, but he was happy. He seemed to get along well with Walter.

Meanwhile, I caught a rather sassy Starly. The Starly was a female so I named her Clarisse. The only problem that I had with her was that she kept sassing everybody that came in contact with her (well for a Starly at least). Of course, I couldn't understand her but hopefully I can get her to like me.

I observed my surroundings. There were the usual trees and plants but up ahead I saw skyscrapers. Yes, skyscrapers! I can finally escape this field and go back to civilization!

I turned around to tell Chris the good news, well good news for me.

"Hey Chris we're almo-"I stopped midway. He was nowhere in sight.

"Chris, where in Arceus are you!" I screamed.

* * *

**Chris's P.O.V**

A few minutes earlier…

So I was busy minding my own business when this blonde kid crashed into me.

"Watch where you're going blondie!" I said.

Blondie sat up. "Who are you calling blondie?" he retorted. "And watch where _you're_ going? How about you watch where you're going? Just for that I'm going to fine you!"

I smirked. "You're seriously going to fine me blondie? That sounds unlikely. Let's have a pokémon battle and settle this like men!"

"Sure let's do this! I'm going to have to fine you double if you lose though." He paused for a second. "What's your name anyway? My name's Barry."

I laughed in the inside. What kind of name is Barry? I straightened my face before I could laugh. "Name's Chris." I reached for a pokeball. "Come on out Josh!"

"Bidoof!" He cried. He seemed a bit nervous, but otherwise fine.

"A Bidoof huh?" Barry said. "Well try to beat this!" He threw a pokeball and a Starly came out of it.

"Starly!" It said.

"Starly use wing attack," Barry commanded. His Starly move in a blinding speed.

"Josh, dodge it!"

I realized it was too late. Barry's Starly was too fast and it hit Josh squarely in the chest.

"Ha!" Barry exclaimed. "I got the first hit!"

I gritted my teeth. I wanted to strangle this kid so bad.

"Don't give up Josh! Use-"

"There you are Chris!" a voice said.

I turned around and saw Emma coming towards me with an exasperated expression on her face.

Oh yeah, almost forgot about her. Aren't I a good friend?

"Chris, where the heck were you?" Emma said. "We were _this,_" she held her thumb and ring finger about an inch from one another, "close to going to Jubilife City!"

"Why hey there pretty lady," Barry interrupted while wiggling his eyebrows. "What is a girl like you hanging out with a guy like him?"

Emma blushed. "Well we were, um-. " Emma was quite shy around strangers.

Now I really wanted to strangle him. "We were traveling together, _together. _In fact we're heading towards Jubilife City _now_. Right Emma?" I looked pointedly at her.

"Ri-right," Emma stammered.

"Oh you guys are heading toward there too?" Barry interrupted. "Can I join you guys?"

"Of course you can!" Emma said.

I mentally face palmed. Sometimes that girl was too nice for her own good.

"Fine but after we get there, _you_ are leaving," I said.

"Sweet! Off to the city of joy we go!" Barry said. He ran off ahead. But then he turned around. "I almost forgot, if you guys are late then you're going to pay me a fine!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Where did he go?"

My friend, Lucas, and I was searching for our blonde friend who ran off without us.

"Just leave it Lucas," I sighed. "We'll probably meet up with him later."

"Hey look Dawn," Lucas pointed down at the ground. "I see some footprints and pokémon tracks. The footprints look like Barry's."

"Really? Let me see." I crouched down.

"Looks like he was here before, and with somebody else."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, what made you think that? The extra set of footprints?"

Lucas ignored my sarcastic comment. "They're heading towards Jubilife City."

"Well at least we know where he is." And with that, we continued.


End file.
